Tokyo Bijin
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Futari Gurashi 6th single (2001) |Next = GET ALONG WITH YOU 8th single (2003) }} Tokyo Bijin (東京美人; Tokyo Beauty) is Nakazawa Yuko's seventh single. It sold 13,560 copies in its first week and 16,860 copies overall. It was released on August 28, 2002. The single sold a total of 21.836 copies, and ranked at #14 on the Oricon music charts. "Tokyo Bijin" appears on the albums Petit Best 3, Dai Nishou ~Tsuyogari~, the Hawaiian release Hello! Project Best 3, and Legend. The PV for "Tokyo Bijin" appears on Petit Best 3 DVD, Nakazawa Yuko Single M Clips 1, and Legend. Tracklist #Tokyo Bijin #Klaxon (クラクション; Car Horn) #Tokyo Bijin (Instrumental) Single Information *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi *Music Video: Inoue Tetsuo TV Performances *2002.08.29 Music Station *2002.08.30 Utaban Concert Performances #Tokyo Bijin #*Hello! Project 2002 ~One Happy Summer Day~ #*LIVE & TALK TOUR 2002 Shinshi wa Mini ga Osuki! at studio DREAM MAKER #*Hello! Project 2003 Winter ~Tanoshin Jattemasu!~ #*Yuko Nakazawa Christmas Live Tour 2004 Winter ~Watashi ga Omou Konna Christmas~ Live DVD #*Nakazawa Yuko Otona no Valentine Fanclub Tour in Seoul #*HELLO! PROJECT SPORTS FESTIVAL 2006 in SAITAMA SUPER ARENA?HELLO! DIVA ATHLETE? #*TYPE-Y 2007 BIRTHDAY LOVE Mahou no Pressure! Kotoshi mo Yarimasu Special ~Live Ato, Yotei wo Irenaide Kudasai~ #*Nakazawa Yuuko Live at Cotton Club -Shinshi wa Imademo Mini ga O-suki!- #*Nakazawa Yuko Chotto Dake Hayai Happy X’mas Show in Tokyo #Klaxon #*LIVE & TALK TOUR 2002 Shinshi wa Mini ga Osuki! at studio DREAM MAKER #*Yuko Nakazawa Christmas Live Tour 2004 Winter ~Watashi ga Omou Konna Christmas~ Live DVD CommentYuko Nakazawa Solo Debut The 10th Anniversary Special DVD! Nakazawa’s comment about the single, in a 2008-interview: "This is the song that changed my direction of career. '' ''Until I received this song, I was honestly losing the purpose of singing. I was also losing '' confidence and I was about to give up my career. When I was feeling this way, I received this song. I did my own solo live for the first time, and the concert’s director was the same director as 's. So I received lessons from him during rehearsals. In terms of singing, he gave me so many great advices like, “No Nakazawa, that’s not it. That wasn’t quite it” etc. I was practicing the song over and over. After the lessons, I suddenly felt joy in singing once again. And I began falling in love with this song. I was able to sing this song. I know something has changed inside me. ''I love the CD cover as well as the music video. I really felt a destiny for this song. And that’s why I try not to sing it all the time at live performance. It’s such an important song for me that I am keeping it deep inside me as a secret treasure. Look at my photos the photo shoot from “Tokyo Bijin”. Don’t I look really cold and unapproachable? I look extremely determined. My eyes seem to be saying, “I’m going to show you what I’ve got.” (lol) How should I describe them? It’s not like, “Come and fight against me.” But my eyes are so piercing. If I feel that way by looking at my own photo, I wonder what others were thinking." References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Tokyo Bijin, Klaxon Category:2002 Singles Category:Nakazawa Yuko Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:Solo Single